


bet on it

by usoverlooked



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: Sun bets Blake she can't go a month without making a move on Yang. It goes about as well as anyone could expect.





	bet on it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mori & Dicey for twisting my arm into posting this. It's super short because it was mostly to get myself back into writing. Enjoy.

None of it was really Sun’s fault. He felt it was necessary for that to be known but he had a feeling that right now wasn’t quite the moment to bring it up. The moment in question was this -

Blake Belladonna, his supposed best friend, had one hand fisted in the front of his shirt, half-pulling him over the booth in their favorite bar. Seriously, Sun’s beer was nearly tipping over onto the stained hardwood of the table - Blake was being rude. If they were anywhere else, the bartender might notice. As it were, Coco was too busy flicking a bar towel at the other bartender, her girlfriend-wife-best friend-life partner, who everyone just called V. It was neglect, that was what it was. Blake’s other hand was pointing at Yang Xiao Long. Yang was in a crop top with the smallest pair shorts Sun had ever laid eyes on. And he had watched every episode of _Dukes of Hazzard_. She was more-or-less draped across a pool table with her sister’s girlfriend. It was rather torturously appealing. And Sun only wanted to hook up with Yang because she was hot and he was bisexual, he had no idea how Blake was surviving this. Blake wanted to actually date her. Buy her jewelry and Taco Bell, true romance shit. He supposed in some strange cosmic way this could maybe be traced back to him. But the thing was - it was really Blake’s own fault that she was suffering like this.

 

“This is stupid,” Blake said, in response to completely reasonable bet. Sun waggled his fingers in front of her face. She raised an eyebrow, which meant she was in. Sun had known her since they were seventeen, the girl had an insane amount of tells to anyone paying close enough attention. “Just, really fucking dumb.”

“You can say no,” he said in a sing song. Blake grabbed his hand in a death grip of a handshake before she started walking again. Sun fell into step with her quickly. He was over half a foot taller than her five-five tall ass, but she always walked like she was trying to outrun something. He blamed Weiss Schnee and her short overcompensation rubbing off on Blake at some point. 

“Fuck you, I’m doing it, it’s just dumb.”

“So that’s one month of not dating, kissing, screwing, or asking out Yang Xiao Long,” Sun said. It was a fun bet. Like telling someone not to think of elephants, but also while they were at the circus. Challenging and almost impossible. He grinned, then sped up and spun around. He wanted to be sure she saw him when he smirked at her, even if he had to walk backwards to do it. “You really think you can do that?”

“Can I keep sending her nudes?”

“You _what_ -” Sun flapped his arms in a valiant effort to keep from toppling over onto the flower planter. He failed. Blake smirked as she walked past him.

“See you later, Sun,” she called as she went. Sun glared at the back of her head for a moment before the kernel of an idea formed.

 

“Please stop leaning down,” Weiss said. Yang looked up to find her eyes burning a hole in the ceiling. She wiggled a little and as if knowing this by osmosis, Weiss sighed. “Save it for Sun.”

“Ew, what?” Yang stood up, shocked. Weiss motioned with her wine glass. It was, Yang figured, the only wine glass in the entire dive bar. Blake was constantly threatening to slide it off the table when Weiss wandered off to talk to Ren or whoever.

“That’s the bet, right? You’re trying to get Sun to kiss you or something?” Weiss asked. She took a sip of wine and looked honestly confused. Yang could only hope her expression got across exactly how ridiculous that was. Weiss shrugged as if it was impossible to expect her to actually know what was going on.

“No, god, is that what you retained when I told you about it?” Yang asked. She reached around Weiss to grab her beer. She slammed back most of it. She glanced over at their typical booth and found Blake clenching her jaw and staring. Yang waved, then winked. Blake went a little pink and turned back to Sun.

“Oh right, I forgot all your bad life choices are about Blake.”

“Not _all_  of them,” Yang said. That was blatantly untrue. She made plenty of life choices with Nora or Coco. In fact, that was honestly the majority of them. Yang drained the last of her beer. “Want another?”

“No, Coco said she wouldn’t give me any more wine because it’s actually just V’s but they keep it down here so she can have some while she works.”

“Poor rich bitch,” Yang declared, not a note of sympathy in it. Weiss flipped her off as Yang sauntered over to the bar. Coco gave her an up and down look before taking her glass. Yang propped herself up as best she could against the bar. “Don’t I look good?”

“You look like trouble,” Coco said. She grinned. “I love it.”

“Right?” Yang stood up and motioned to herself. These shorts were actually from her sophomore year of college. They fit only in the most technically sense of the word. Ruby had asked her politely but firmly not to send any other Snapchats of her in them. Coco traced her with her eyes.

“V, come look at Yang, she’s sinful.”

“This is what marriage looks like,” Yang said when V leaned up from beneath the counter to look at Yang. V nodded, gave a thumb’s up then returned to tinkering with the forever broken dishwasher. Coco grinned.

“Don’t tell Wukong, he comes up here and promises more and more money if we will-” Coco paused to slide the beer across the bar to Yang- “define our relationship.”

“Wow, if only you had some legally binding document that did that for you,” Yang deadpanned. Coco winked in response.

“So why the whole look. Last week you came in wearing flannel and a pair of shorts that had marinara sauce on them,” Coco said. She winced then glared at the spot where Yang guessed V was. “Not that we don’t appreciate your patronage.”

“Sure, sure,” Yang said. She took a drink of her beer. A little spilled down her front. She watched it slip down her cleavage and heard a smack.

“That’s your girl, now face down on the booth over there. Are you trying to kill her, is that what this is?” Coco said. 

“No, that’s the thing. Sun bet me that I couldn’t get her to kiss me. And like, you know Blake and I are-” Yang paused to make a vague hand motion. Coco nodded in understanding. “-so I figured it was an easy way to finally get together and have a cute story.”

“Oh, he’s double-booked you guys then.”

Yang took a drink of her beer, cocked her head. Coco kicked her foot at V, who popped up. She looked rather surprised.

“You guys haven’t heard of that? It’s when you have two people make conflicting bets so that you definitely win one of them.” V said. She scratched at the back of her neck. “It’s pretty common in some circles.”

“What life did you live before you worked here?” Yang asked. V smiled, shrugged. It was cute. Yang gave a thumb’s up to both bartenders, then picked up her beer. She did a finger gun with her free hand before walking back towards the booth. 

Yang bumped the booth with her hip and Blake lifted her head off of it.

“Hi Yang. Yang’s crop top and tiny shorts,” Sun said. Yang ignored him and cocked her head at Blake. Blake looked in Yang’s eyes in a way that had Yang thinking she wanted to be looking everywhere else. 

“Do you wanna make out with me?” She asked. Blake froze and her eyes flicked to Sun. Yang bit back a grin.

“Can you wait like three weeks?” Blake asked. She smiled. “I think I’ll be coming into some money around then.”

“Wait, wait, hold on-”

“Sure, sounds good. Tentatively,” Yang added carefully. Blake grinned. It was still a challenge not to kiss her. At the other end of the booth, Sun sputtered something to try to curtail it all.

“No, the bet was-”

“I just can’t ask her out. You never said she couldn’t ask me,” Blake said. She reached over and took Yang’s beer. Yang couldn’t find it in herself to be bothered.

“That’s - technically - you’re not <i>wrong</i>,” Sun made a few hand motions as if he were trying to calculate something before he sighed and flopped back into the booth. “Whatever, fine, be all happy and cute in three weeks.”

“We will be, thanks Sun,” Yang said. She kissed him on the top of the head. “I’ll buy you that beer whenever.”

“You only bet her a beer?” Blake asked, sounding very pleased. “You bet me _way_  more than a beer.”

“You have a playlist on Spotify about her, excuse me for thinking romance would win out over monetary gain,” Sun said. Yang grinned at Blake over the top of his head.

“Sap,” Blake said. 

 

Sun watched Yang saunter back to the pool table. Weiss rolled her eyes as she approached. Some part of this was, perhaps, Sun’s fault.

“You’ll mention me in the wedding remarks, at least?” Sun said. It was supposed to be an easy bet. Across the booth, Blake looked away from what he guessed was Yang’s ass to smirk at him.

“Wanna bet?”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
